Pokemon Johto - The Undeterred Trainer
by RatherPonderous
Summary: A trainer who was cursed with rather unattractive features battles his way through the 8 Gym Leaders to become a Pokemon Champion. And unwittingly (and without wanting to) discovers deep rooted problems in with the Johto Region.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Greetings, now this basically a retelling of a story which I have previously written on this site a few years ago on another account. The problem is whilst I like certain aspects of it such as the structure, the plot and some of the events that happened in it, I think by and large it is awful. It was full of spelling and punctuation errors, the main character was very generic and overpowered and parts of it didn't make any sense. So, now this is me attempting to rectify that by writing a new story, hopefully a better story on this new account, which will hopefully be a better account. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _"WHAT A POWERFUL ERUPTION ATTACK FROM GOLD'S TYPHLOSION! HE COMPLETELY ENGULFED LANCE'S DRAGONITE WITH FIRE. AND THAT ROAR FROM TYPHLOSION ONCE ITS FOE COLLAPSED WAS LOUDER THAN MY SECOND WIFE'S SCREAMS. NOW LANCE'S LAST POKEMON LOOKS TO BE DOWN FOR THE COUNT!"_

 _"OH MY GOD RECOIL! THE REFEREE AS ANNOUNCED THAT LANCE'S DRAGONITE IS UNCONSCIOUS! THE MATCH IS OVER! GOLD HAS WON! HE HAS DEFEATED LANCE BY THE SKIN OF HIS TEETH, AND WHAT A MATCH, RECOIL! OUR CHAMPION LANCE MAY HAVE BEEN BESTED, BUT HE SHOULDN'T BE DISAPPOINTED WITH HIS PERFORMANCE."_

 _"WELL DOG'S BREAKFAST, AS YOU PUT IT YOURSELF, WHAT A MATCH! IT WAS A BACK AND FORTH, TOPSY TURVEY AND EXCITING AFFAIR, KINDA LIKE MY FIRST MARRIAGE."_

 _"NOW NOW RECOIL, LET'S KEEP OUR PERSONAL LIFE OUT OF THIS AND ALLOW GOLD TO CELEBRATE, CELEBRATE WITH HIS TYPHLOSION WITH THE CHEERING ONLOOKERS... OH AND IT LOOKS LIKE LANCE HAS RETURNED HIS POKEMON AND HAS WALKED DOWN OVER TO GOLD. AND LOOK, THEY ARE GIVING EACH OTHER A HANDSHAKE, AND LANCE IS WHISPERING STUFF INTO HIS EAR, PROBABLY CONGRATULATIONS OF SOME SORT. OUR CHAMPION LANCE MUST BE SUCH A GOOD SPORT, WHAT A DISPLAY OF SPORTSMANSHIP AND COURAGE"_

 _"WELL IF LANCE IS ANYTHING LIKE MY FIFTH WIFE THEN IT PROBABLY ISN'T CONGRATULATIONS. BUT THAT'S WOMEN FOR YOU."_

 _"THAT'S... KINDA SEXIST RECOIL. AND IF YOU HAVE HAD AT LEAST FIVE WIVES MAYBE YOU WERE THE PROBLEM." There was an awkward pause between the two television commentators, before Dog's Breakfast began talking again. "ANYWAY, WE ARE GOING TO CROSS TO A LIVE INTERVIEW WITH OUR NEW 'GOLD QUALITY' CHAMPION RIGHT HERE." Dog's Breakfast could be heard laughing to himself about his bad joke as the television crossed to an image of an attractive young lady holding a microphone into Gold's face, with a shit eating grin on it._

Before the interview could begin, Crystal turned the T.V. off and crossed her arms as she pouted. "Why? Why the hell did such a jerk have to be so... well good?" She was muttering to no one but herself, since her hotel room was empty apart from her. "Well screw it, if that jerk can become a champion, why the hell can't I?" Crystal didn't have any pretences to being good at battling Pokemon, in fact she was quite bad at it and she knew it. But she was a firm believer that hard work could get you anything. And although she knew next to nothing about battling Pokemon despite how long she had been doing it, and only knew a few people who could teach her about them (and they were all jerks in her mind anyway), she did have a plan. She cracked her knuckles, and then as a result of it felt a sharp pain in her hands and cried out loudly before she put her fist in her mouth to try and alleviate the pain. She decided that was never doing that again.

* * *

Hamish groaned loudly as he heard a loud, continuous banging. In his tired, confused state it sounded like lightning was striking rapidly all around him. He jumped up panting, and looked around. He was in his bed. "That was anti-climactic." He muttered as he wiped some sweat off of his brow. He didn't know why he was sweating, nor why he was so scared of the banging on his door. He assumed it had something to do with his dream as he allowed his face to return to its classic, annoyed and sinister looking 'at rest' face.

"Come on, wakey wakey Hammy. It is time for you to eat breakfast so you can be big and strong for today." A very feminine voice cried out from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm awake." Hamish groaned as he stood up. He heard his mother's soft footsteps slowly began to walk away so he slowly moved to the edge of his bed and slid off of it, before he slowly made his way through his bedroom into his en-suite bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed loudly before he closed his bathroom's door and went to hop into the shower.

* * *

Hamish wrapped a towel around him and looked at himself once more in the mirror. He was met with the image of a short, Caucasian teenager that was built like someone who had a decent amount of natural strength and fitness, but never really worked out. Describing him like that makes Hamish seem like a normal looking guy (albeit a 160 centimetre short guy) but he was far from normal looking, and he knew it. Firstly, there was his hair. It was one of those naturally untidy looking things that gave him a bit of a fringe. What was abnormal about it was the fact that it was blonde with a tint of green to it. It wasn't a very rich green, it was the sort of tint of green you get when you have spent too long in an overly chlorinated pool and don't wash your hair, except this was his hair's natural colour. It was painfully noticeable, especially in the sunlight.

However, Hamish's second abnormal looking feature was his eyes. See people are supposed to have coloured irises, but Hamish... well he just didn't. His irises on each of his eyes were the exact same colour as pupils. Hamish suffered from a weird and rare genetic abnormality that had a weird and overly complex name that he didn't remember. Those eyes made him look like an anime character or like he was possessed by a demon depending on who you asked. In fact he could still remember when he was 5 and some old people in the shopping centre abducted him and tried to exercise 'the spirit' out of him. It was awkward. The one thing he appreciated about his eyes was that it took attention away from his hair colour, which he appreciated was like saying 'Wow this fire really draws attention away from the ugly curtains in my house'.

Hamish slipped into his usual sort of outfit. He wore a short sleeved, light blue button up shirt under a long sleeved, black sweater. His pants were long and dark blue and wore black shoes. He slipped a black bucket hat over his head to cover up his hair and grabbed a backpack, one with a large amount of empty space in it, which he assumed he would need. Hamish sighed as he slipped the bag over his back and headed out to the kitchen. Despite being 17, Hamish still had yet to actually own a Pokemon. However this was about to change since today, after his mother pulled some strings with a few contacts she had back from when she was with his dad, had managed to get Professor Elm into agreeing to hand him a Pokemon. "Good old nepotism." Hamish muttered as he poured out some generic, cornflakes rip-off cereal into a bowl. Hamish assumed that his mother just wanted him to do... something somewhat productive and leave the house. Hamish's problem though, was that he didn't know anything about Pokemon. Hamish spent the first 15 and a half years in the Orre Region, a place where there is no wild Pokemon to be found, therefore Pokemon are in limited supply. So unlike those Johto kids that have their own Pokemon by the time they are 10, Hamish literally knew the names of like... five Pokemon and that was only because his dad owned them.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Hamish was walking the streets of New Bark Town. To his left he could see a few fifteen year olds playing around with a purple rat and purple snake Pokemon. They were in their school uniforms and everything. He even knew the school itself, it was his old one. He looked at his watch, and it was 8:53, meaning school started 23 minutes ago. He shrugged his shoulders and approached them. "You know if you are going to skip school to play... rat fights or whatever you could at least not be in your uniform. Anyway piss off and get to school already."

Once he spoke the kids looked up at him. "You know, you got a lot of nerve bossin us around with our Pokemon out. Just cause you look scary and shit, doesn't mean you can boss us round okay?"

Hamish presumed the person who replied with the 'boss' of the group. After years of being insulted about his appearance, Hamish had learnt to just ignore them these days. He smiled and giggled a little "Oh no, you have Renny the diseased rat and Sammy the spooky snake. Save me Seymour." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Hamish had half a mind to walk away, but he was in a somewhat busy street. If these idiots were dumb enough to get their Pokemon to attack him here they deserved to face the penalty and be locked up away from society and Hamish was willing to get some scratches for that. So he started bluffing. "Do you really think I would be brave enough to show up here without Pokemon? You are a moron. Now we have two ways of this playing out, you guys go to school and do this tomorrow not in your uniforms, or you battle me, I win and then you are in serious trouble. Your choice guys."

The group of boys looked at each other, and they all seemed to come to the same conclusion, like they were part of a singular collective conscious. "Whatever dick." The leader spat out before the two Pokemon were returned and the group began marching away in union.

"Stay in school kids." Hamish taunted before turning back around, putting his hands in his pockets and started whistling. That was even more fun than he thought it would be.

* * *

Hamish was walking some more, he would normally complain about how far away Professor Birch's lab was but if he was going to be taking this whole 'Pokemon Trainer' thing seriously he would have to do a lot more walking in the near future and he was just going to have to get used to it. He was adjusting the bucket hat on his head when he felt a thud behind him, and the cries of a small, high pitched boy's voice. Hamish turned around and saw a crying child, one who had recently fallen over and had a scratched and bleeding knee. "Are you okay?' Hamish asked as he knelt down next to the kid.

"I miss my mummy!" The child bawled. "I was just in the park... a-and then I l-looked away and she.. she was g-gone. Can..." The child suddenly stopped talking when he looked at Hamish's, and had a scared look on his face.

"What is it?" Hamish asked.

"A...are you a demon?"

Hamish glared at the kid, it was back to the whole 'eye' thing again. Hamish put a look on his face, one that was colder than the hearts of all of your exes combined. He stood up and said "Yeah I am, now piss off before I eat you and your dumb mummy." Hamish smiled as the kid ran away bawling, in his mind the brat deserved it.

Hamish walked off, and the sound of the kid crying about a demon coming to eat him could still be heard when Hamish heard someone say "Well, Hamish look at you breaking hearts again." The voice was lathered with sarcasm, so he knew whose voice it was before he even looked at them.

"Hello Lyra." He muttered softly as he spun around to see his neighbour standing there with a smug looking smile on her face. Lyra was one of those incredibly generically toned Caucasian women, you know those ones with only a slight tan but not much of one. She had brown hair that was in two separate ponytails, that was mostly covered by a huge white hat with a red ribbon on it. She was quite thin, being one of those psychopaths that perfectly measured their calorie intake every day. She was wearing a red shirt and was in denim overalls, which was the outfit Hamish assumed was her favourite due to the amount of times he had seen her in it. "You're late you know. That's why I left without waiting for you."

"Yeah I am, but I don't care."

"You know, the only reason you are getting a Pokemon is because my mum organized Elm to give me a Pokemon and he decided to be nice to you and let you have one of the spares. So maybe you could be like... you know not be so rude to me for once?" Hamish muttered as the two began to walk side by side, going down the road towards Professor Elm's place. It was obvious for anyone that could see them that Lyra was much taller than Hamish especially with Lyra's huge hat, a fact that she loved.

"Whatever Mr. 'You're a skanky bitch with a stupid hat'. You don't get to lecture me about not being rude."

Hamish shook his head "Hey I didn't swear. Also to be fair, that was after we just met and your first words to me were 'Oh god I hope my neighbour would be cute, not the world's shortest demon.' " Hamish said, trying his best to mimic Lyra's voice.

Lyra shook her head and said "That isn't how I remembered it."

"How did you remember it?"

"I said you were an anime midget that was _possessed_ by a demon."

"Oh that's much better." Hamish muttered sarcastically.

Lyra looked like she was going to say something else but stopped when she noticed the large, shed-looking laboratory that was Professor Elm's laboratory. "Here we are then."

"Yeah." Hamish muttered as the two walked towards the door.

* * *

"Ummmm hello you two. So today is when you finally get Pokemon. Are you happy about that?"

Hamish and Lyra looked at each other before they turned back to Elm. He was looking at them like a scared deer looking at a car. It was like he was afraid the two were going to rob him or something. Hamish blamed it on his eyes. "Yeah yeah, just give us our Pokemon already." Lyra said, sounding obviously impatient.

Elm nodded with a nervous look on his face and said "Y... yeah sure." He pulled a suitcase off of the ground and plopped it onto the table, opening it and showing the contents to the two. Inside was three Pokeballs, with each one having a different little symbol above the lid. One had a water drop, one had a leaf and the last one had a small flame on them. However apart from this there was no way of telling the balls apart.

"Ummm, can we like see the Pokemon then please?" Hamish asked.

Elm nodded and said "Oh yeah... sorry yeah okay." apologizing like he was speaking to someone he just spilled boiling hot coffee on or something. He quickly grabbed the three Pokeballs and walked in front of his desk. He dropped the balls, releasing three Pokemon which from right to left were a small blue crocodile which was jumping around on the spot like it was full of energy, an anteater that occasionally shot fire from its back and a plant monster with a leaf on the top of its head that is was waving around slowly.

"You pick first Hamish."

"Why should I pick first?"

"You were the one who was just talking about how your mum was the only reason I get to pick a Pokemon, therefore you should pick first."

Hamish shrugged his shoulders "Okay then." He walked over towards the three Pokemon and crouched in front of the crocodile. "This thing looks dumb, and hyperactive. I think it has learning disabilities, I will give it a pass I don't feel like raising a Pokemon with Down syndrome." Hamish moved over from the now angry looking crocodile to look at the anteater. "Why is this thing's eyes closed. It looks like it is timid and scared. And that fire looks like a safety hazard. No thanks." Hamish moved away from the now also annoyed looking anteater and over to the leaf head monster thing. He looked at it for a few second before saying "Yeah I will take this one."

"That's a Chikorita. It is a Grass Type Pokemon. Are you sure?" Elm asked.

Hamish picked up the Chikorita that seemed to blush as he held it. "Yeah I am. I want it."

Elm nodded "Okay. Now I guess it is your turn Lyra... Lyra?"

Elm hadn't even finished speaking as Lyra grabbed the Pokeball with the small flame symbol on it and had pressed the button on it, which engulfed that anteater Pokemon in a bright light and sucked it inside the small ball. "Yeah thanks Professor, I am picking this one. Now I would hate to stay and chat, so I am leaving. Bye."

"Wait Lyra..." Elm moved his hands as he saw Lyra run off. "Great, this is just what I needed. One of you running off without a Pokedex." He whimpered weakly before turning back to Hamish. "You know she picked the Pokemon with a type advantage over yours right?"

Hamish looked at him with a puzzled stare on his face, which just looked sinister with his creepy eyes. "What is a type advantage? And what does it do?" Professor Elm didn't respond to that, he just sighed and shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ohhhhhh, that's a type advantage. Some Pokemon types have advantages over other types. I guess that kinda makes sense." Hamish said, looking at the timid looking Professor Elm.

"Y-yes." Elm muttered as he grabbed two, red electronic devices that looked somewhat like a phone of some sort. He handed them towards Hamish and said "Please take these."

Hamish put his blushing Chikorita down onto the ground and grabbed both of the red devices, holding one in each hand. He moved them around a little as he asked "Okay so what the hell are these things?"

"They are c-called Pokedexes." Elm quickly stammered out.

Hamish looked at him in a sceptical manner "Okay, now what do they do? Their name means nothing if I don't know their function."

Elm nodded and said "Oh... well they are basically portable encyclopaedias for all things Pokemon. Y-you can scan Pokemon a-and it will give you some information on i-it."

Hamish nodded and asked "So like the internet without the need for an internet connection but with an extremely specific pool of information? Got it. But, well why did you give me like two?"

Elm stuttered a little before saying "Well... well I gave you two because ...L-Lyra ran off. A-actually if you don-t mind could y-you h-help run an er-rand for me... oh an g-give Lyra her Poke-Pokedex?"

Hamish frowned, Elm looked, sounded and acted like he was asking his abusive father to start respecting him or something like that. He almost felt sorry for him, despite there being no actual reason to pity this man. He recoiled a little, deciding to get out of here as soon as possible before Elm's nervous and pitiable aura made him want to start throwing money at him and crying about how it would all be alright and he could stop being scared. "Well, what is this errand then?"

Elm nodded quickly, turned around and grabbed something. He turned back around, and in his hand was a rather large egg, and egg with blue and red coloured circles on it. Elm handed it over to Hamish, and Hamish grabbed it as Elm explained "So, I n-need you to give that Egg to Mr... Mr Pokemon over at Route 30."

Hamish nodded, he didn't know who this Mr Pokemon was, nor did he know where Route 30 even was, but he knew he could simply look that thing up. Hamish just wanted to leave so he could stop feeling inexplicably sad for the Pokemon professor he was currently staring at. "Alright then, sounds good. I didn't have anything better to do anyway." Hamish quickly slid the egg into his bag and zipped it back up before he picked his Chikorita, who was playing with the leaf on its head. The second it was picked up it blushed a little again. "Alright Chikorita, are you ready... wait can you even understand me?" Hamish asked as he held his Chikorita near his face, looking at it carefully. "Chiko Chikorita." Hamish cocked his eyebrow and muttered, "Well that didn't tell me much at all. Whatever then." Hamish put his Chikorita down as he said "Let's just do this Chikorita." and the two began walking towards the exit of Professor Elm's laboratory.

* * *

"Hey there kid, you look pretty sharp. Do ya wannna make yourself a fortune?"

Hamish turned to the left and saw a lightly brown skinned person that looked like he was from South East Asia and had a ridiculous, almost impossibly large smile on his face. It was a weapons grade level smile, it probably took years of practicing to get it right and would probably make everyone else in the world feel uncomfortable. Hamish walked over towards him, memorized by that smile and admittedly interested in this guy's proposition. The Asian man was standing behind a stand, a stand that had a large glass tank with a huge, red fish just floating in it. The glass tank seemed to be too small to properly fit the fish, which made Hamish feel bad for it. "Well, can I hear your idea then?"

The Asian man nodded, and his eyes lit up. "Yes sir, ya totally won't regret askin me this." Hamish wondered how he could regret something as simple and risk-free as asking someone for information as the man continued with "So, does a genius like you know what the Pokemon in dat tank is?"

Hamish shook his head. "No, I have no idea what that Pokemon is." Which really isn't much of an extraordinary event.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised. So few people have heard of dis amazing Pokemon. In fact many out dere think it is a myth, but we know it ain't huh?"

"Well...obviously. We are looking at it."

The Asian recoiled a little at Hamish's remark. "Well... anyway I bet ya have never heard if dis amazing Pokemon have you?"

Hamish shook his head "No, I haven't. I already said I don't know what these things are, so how the hell would I have heard of it? In fact, you haven't even told me its damn name!"

"Dese are called Magikarp. I am not surprised ya haven't heard of em, no one has. So do ya have any idea how much people are willin to pay for dees Pokemon? It's a giant fishy goldmine."

Hamish cocked his head. "Well how so."

"Glad ya asked my friend. Ya see, the goin price for a Magikarp is $500. And a single Magikarp can lay hundreds, if not thousands of eggs in its lifetime. Meaning if you sell em all ya will be one rich customer." The man explained. "Imagine just how great it would be if ya had five hundred thousand dollars lyin around. Now imagine if ya picked aside another 9 Magikarp and sold der eggs, dat's five million dollars right there all for ya."

Hamish nodded a few times. "Well, that sounds great. Except wouldn't you need two Magikarp for one of lays eggs? Also how can you tell that this is a female? Because it seems like a male to me. Then again, I can't see the thing that acts as a pretty good indicator, so I don't know."

"Well...errrrr... I..." The smiling man had lost his composure and huge smile. He was stuttering as he looked around in his brain to try and pull something that seemed semi-credible out of his ass. Fortunately for him, Hamish helped him out.

"Anyway, I am not looking to breed a Pokemon. I am more of a trainer... Are Magikarp good at battling?"

The Asian man's face lit up, and he regained his cheesy smile. "Yes, in fact deir legendary strength is said to be able ta crush mountains. Dere are even some gyms in other regions dat ban Magikarp, because dey are just too strong."

Hamish smiled, things were looking up for him. "Well, how much are you going to charge for that Magikarp then?" Hamish pointed at the red fish in the small glass tank.

The man clapped his hands together and said "Well, as I said da goin price for a Magikarp is about $500, but cause I like ya I am willin to offer ya $300 and for free I will drow in dis free, golden Pokeball." The man grabbed a Pokeball and held it in his hands, except this ball was completely coloured gold. It looked fancy to say the least.

Hamish pulled out his wallet and pulled $300 out of it. Hamish had been saving up money for this for a while so $300 was no biggie, well it was but it isn't relatively. Hamish had enough money to burn. Then he could put out the flames of the money fire by choking it with more money, then he could feed his Pokemon with his remaining money for 3 months. Painful metaphors aside, Hamish had ample money. So after a brief exchange, Hamish now had two Pokemon that were sitting in their Pokeballs and his wallet was a little lighter.

* * *

"Go Magikarp!" Hamish shouted, as he threw the golden coloured Pokeball onto the surface of one of those 'modern' (aka pretentious and tacky) water features that somehow seem to be in every single town that isn't some sort of backwater farm place. The second the ball hit the water, it opened with a bright burst of light, releasing Hamish's latest Pokemon, his red coloured fish. Once it was in the water, it swum around with a clueless look on its face as Hamish reached into his bag and grabbed his Pokedex. He opened it up, in a way that wasn't too dissimilar to how you would open up one of those old Nokia phones, back when mobile phones sucked. He pointed the device at Magikarp and pressed the large red button that he assumed was the generic 'MAKE IT GO' button. The second he pressed it a screen of information appeared onto the Pokedex's screen, and a robotic and feminine sounding voice bleated out " _Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon. Magikarp is a pathetic excuse for a Pokemon that is only capable of swimming weakly, flopping and splashing. It is hypothesized that in the very distant past, Magikarp were a lot stronger than the weak form they currently have._ " Hamish muttered the phrase "Huh." to himself. That description of Magikarp sounded pathetic. "I was scammed wasn't I?" he muttered. He paused for a few seconds, before his Magikarp jumped out of the water and cried out "Magikarp." in an idiotic sounding voice. Hamish sighed before he said "Crap, maybe I could return it... Actually no, screw that guy." Hamish decided then and there that he was going to use that Magikarp, more or less out of spite than any other reason. But as far as Hamish was concerned, spite was just as legitimate as any other reason for an action were just as legitimate as any other forms of action.

* * *

Hamish entered Route 29 as he gulped, this was it. He had officially left on his journey, his journey to... well he didn't know yet. He was thinking of doing the whole 'let's beat the gyms' thing until something better popped up. He knew he should probably have actually thought about what he was going to do, but he didn't care too much. He sighed again, this moment was a lot less awe inspiring then he thought it would be. He yawned and put his hands into his pockets as he kept walking. He had barely made it a few steps however before a small boy seemed to teleport into his view. Hamish had no idea where he appeared from, he literally blinked and the person was in his face. "Hey, do want me to teach you how to catch Pokemon?" The boy spoke in an overly excited tone of voice that seemed to somehow place emphasis on literally every word, which Hamish thought was impossible until just recently.

Hamish smiled, a nice broad smile. "No, piss off." Hamish's voice went from sounding light hearted and cheery to angry and annoyed in a matter of letters. He also stopped smiling, and pushed the boy out of the way angrily. If he wanted to know how to catch a Pokemon he would just look it up on the internet, which he already had already done anyway. You just hurt the thing and throw a ball at it, simple. Thank you wikihow.

* * *

"North or west, well crap." Hamish frowned as he stood at a bit of a crossroad. Not any sort of mental crossroad where he had to decide something important or something, a literal crossroad. If he kept heading west, he would keep walking through Route 29 and reach Cherrygrove City. Or he could go up north to Route 46 and be met with... a dead end. This sounds incredibly poetic for something that wasn't poetic in the slightest. Hamish shrugged his shoulders and decided he might as well check out what was north. He mainly wanted to check out the Pokemon there, especially because of the bust that Route 29 has been so far on that front. All he had seen so far were some Pidgey (glorified pigeons), Sentret (pseudo rats) and Rattata (remember 'Remmy the Rat' those annoying kids had?). All of them just as undesirable as the last. As Hamish walked up towards Route 46, he imagined just how horrible it would be being one of those ugly, incredibly common Pokemon that like Rattata that (according to the Pokedex) are common literally everywhere and are incredibly ugly. Hamish quickly realized that it would be his own personal hell, so he had that to look forward to when he died most likely.

Hamish entered Route 46, and by that he meant he walked through a weird checkpoint sort of building that was installed for some reason. It wasn't to take advantage of some sort of toll system or anything, it was just... there. It was nice and air-conditioned though, so it had that going for it. Anyway he stepped foot onto Route 46, and was blown away by the different types of Pokemon he could already see. What he wasn't blow away by was the Pokemon themselves. Using his Pokedex he did learn the names of two new species of Pokemon. First there was Geodude (a literal rock ball/polyp thing with hands) and secondly there was Spearow (another species that looked like glorified pigeons, except these ones looked like more of a sparrow, so it was a glorified sparrow just what everyone wants this Christmas). Those two Pokemon, as well as Rattata was all he could see. Hamish sighed, if this was the quality of the Pokemon he was going to encounter on this trip he was simply going to give up and head home. Then again she would probably just kick him out of the house again.

Hamish decided he might as well head deeper into this Route, which wasn't very far. He had only been walking for five minutes when he encountered a rather large cliff wall, blocking him from going any further. "Why does this place remind me of Lyra? Probably because they are both huge disappointments and wastes of time." Hamish sighed again and turned around, he walked a few seconds, his head down and his hands in his pockets. As he was walking he saw that one of those rock polyps called Geodude had rolled into his field of view, completely unconscious. "Huh?" Hamish muttered before he looked up and saw... something he hadn't seen before. It was a Pokemon, some sort of pygmy, red and blue elephant. This tiny elephant was charging into wild Pokemon, even ones that were minding their own business and had their backs turned to it, which Hamish thought was quite rude, and very inconsiderate. In fact, Hamish felt awful that these wild Pokemon would have to spend their life around something that would attack them for no reason, and he decided that it was his moral obligation to stop this from happening and catch that wild elephant. Actually Hamish just liked how that Pokemon looked and wanted to catch one, but putting it like this in his head made him seem so much less selfish, and helped him fight any guilt he might have about the fact that he was more or less enslaving a living creature to make it fight for him.

" _Phanpy, the Long Nose Pokemon. Phanpy's long ears serve as fan style cooling agents for its body. It swings its snout around playfully and bumps things with its snout to show its affection. However despite being small it is very powerful, meaning that it can injure people participating in both of those previous activities._ " After memorizing some information about Phanpy on his Pokedex's screen, he closed it and tucked it into his pocket just in time to hear it loudly blowing from its trunk. This thing was a ground type, meaning that both of his Pokemon were effective against it. Unfortunately though Magikarp probably didn't have the power to take on this Pokemon, meaning it was all up to Chikorita. "OI PHANPY!" Hamish cried, gaining the attention of the small red and blue elephant before he threw his Pokeball onto the ground, and released his tough and determined looking Grass Type. "Chikor." It said, immediately summing up the situation. Hamish then realized something, he had yet to actually look up his Chikorita on his Pokedex. So he once again pulled it out and opened it up, scanning his plucky Pokemon. " _Chikorita, the Leaf Pokemon. It waves its leaf around to keep foes at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, creating a friendly atmosphere that becalms the battlers. Its leaves also have the ability to measure humidity and_ _temperature._ " Hamish closed his Pokedex, his Chikorita didn't sound too tough according to that little blurb, but it didn't matter, mainly because it still sounded tougher than Magikarp and it was a bit too late to pull out of the battle now.

Hamish was well aware that this was his first Pokemon battle ever. This fact made him incredibly nervous, however this nervousness somehow filled him with confidence, which just made him feel even more nervous. "Alright Chikorita, Tackle!" Hamish commanded, using the only attack he actually knew. His Chikorita responded by charging forward, tucking its head down to try and cause as much damage to the Phanpy possible. Phanpy decided to join in on the 'fun' and used tackle itself, charging itself forward. The two small Pokemon collided with an impact that was so loud it sounded bone shattering. Both of the Pokemon recoiled and jumped back a little, before the two charged at each other again, constantly colliding into each other.

After the two exchanged tackles a few times, it was obvious that Chikorita was getting an edge, which was good for Hamish since it was literally the only move in his arsenal. However, everything changed when Phanpy jumped into a ball, and started rolling quickly towards Chikorita. Once the two collided, Phanpy rolled over Chikorita easily, crushing Hamish's female Pokemon. "CHIKORITA!" Hamish cried out loudly, with an incredibly worried look on his face. However he calmed down a lot when Chikorita managed to pick herself up slowly. But that calmness was very fleeting, because Phanpy had learnt how to counter his only move, meaning he was probably done for.

"You know you can look moves up for your Pokemon in your Pokedex right? You should probably do that and use a grass move, idiot."

Hamish turned around, and was met with Lyra, just what he wanted, except not. Hamish pulled his Pokedex out and checked it, and just like she said, there was a list of moves Chikorita could use. "Thanks." Hamish begrudgingly said before turning back to see Phanpy jump into another ball and spin on the spot, getting ready to charge for another attack. Hamish quickly looked down at his Pokedex, and picked one of the moves. "Use Vine Whip!" Hamish cried out, Chikorita nodded, and from the small buds along its neck multiple vines began to extend themselves. Once they were fully extended, the vines launched towards Phanpy (who had begun its charge) and proceeded to start hitting it repeatedly, as hard as possible. This repeated whipping caused Phanpy to break its attack, and it uncurled in an awkward position, falling face first into the ground with a large thud in a manner that wouldn't look out of place in the TV show 'Johto's Funniest Home Videos', where the only joke on that show is how unfunny everything is. This fall caused a huge dust cloud to shoot up, but failed to obstruct the view of Chikorita or Hamish. "Now, use this Razor Leaf thingy!" Hamish said, not even trying to hide just how out of his depth he currently was anymore. Chikorita obliged, and once it had sucked its vines back into its neck is cried out "CHIKORITA!" and swung its large leaf around, which caused other leaves to fall off of it and shoot towards the Phanpy that was still struggling to stand up. The sharp leaves collided into and cut the Phanpy a lot, causing it a large amount of damage. The Phanpy collapsed again, this time for good. "Alright then!" Hamish said, before he threw his bag off his back and reached into it, pulling a Pokeball out of it. He threw the ball at the unconscious Pokemon, and... Hamish didn't throw it far enough. He ignored Lyra's incredibly loud laughter in the background as he walked towards the ball, picked it up and tried it again. This time it didn't miss and once it hit Phanpy on the head it opened up and engulfed it in white light before absorbing it. After shaking for a few seconds, the Pokeball made a loud dinging noise, not to dissimilar to the noise a microwave would make to show that your pizza has been warmed up or whatever. "My Phanpy is cooked... I mean I own a Phanpy!" Hamish cried out, before he rushed over to the ball, and held it up in the air.

Lyra just rolled her eyes "God damn you are lame. It is like watching a two year old celebrating about managing to use the toilet on its own, and about how it is ready for 'big boy pants'."

Hamish just sighed as he dropped his arms and glared at Lyra "And there goes my buzz."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to give you this thing." Hamish said, sounding bored as he threw his bag onto the ground in front of him and reached into the front pocket.

"Oh god this will be tragic. Are you trying to ask me out or something?" Lyra teased.

"If I ever ask you out it will probably be so that I could poison you, so be warned for when that happens." Hamish replied, before he pulled out the second red Pokedex from his bag's front pocket and held it out towards her "Take it, unless you don't want the thing that automatically tells you everything about any Pokemon you encounter."

Lyra snatched it off him and frowned. "And why the hell do you have this?"

"Because you ran off before Elm could give it to you." Hamish replied, slowly zipping up his bag. He was already desperate to end this conversation, since it to him speaking to Lyra was as tedious as speaking with those relatives you never talk to except once a year on Christmas. "Anyway, could you like... do that again?"

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked, looking confused.

"I mean run off again... I am basically asking you to leave as quickly as possible."

"Yeah I understood, anyone ever told you how charming you are Hamish?"

"You did just then" Hamish replied. "Well, kinda."

Lyra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Whatever then, bye."

Hamish didn't bother to say bye as he watched Lyra walk away. "Chiko" The weak cry of his Chikorita snapped up his attention, and he looked down to see that his feisty Pokemon was looking rather shaky. She was covered in cuts and bruises, and it was obvious she was struggling to stay standing, like she was in a large amount of pain. Hamish's face suddenly looked concerned and reached down to pick his Pokemon up. "I'm sorry Chikorita, hey let's head over to the Pokemon Centre in Cherrygrove okay?" Hamish's Pokemon nodded as it was held like a baby in his arms, and the two started to make their way back towards the still frankly inexplicably placed checkpoint so that they could re-enter Route 29 before heading over to Cherrygrove.

* * *

'CHERRYGROVE, COME FOR OUR BEACHES AND LEAVE WITH A LIFETIME OF MEMORIES.' As Hamish read the board that contained that message he sighed. "I can't stand this stupid tourism pandering that every city in the world tries to have. Like cities don't need to have any tourist based stuff in it and people need to stop pushing that junk." Cherrygrove was a dinky little town, with a crappy beach and there was nothing wrong with that. But there is something wrong with pretending it is something else. "That sign should read 'CHERRYGROVE, COME FOR THE FACT THAT WE ARE ON THE ROAD TO BETTER TOWNS AND LEAVE REGRETTING ALL OF YOUR LIFE DECISIONS'". Hamish chuckled at that utterance of his, but stopped when he heard the only semi-conscious Chikorita in his arms groan. "Oh right." Hamish said before he started walking again, remembering what he was doing and why.

* * *

"Hey kid, want me to show you around?"

Hamish had just entered Cherrygrove City when he heard that, so he turned to the left and saw some weird looking old man walking up to him. The old man approached him, and walked so close to him that Hamish had to take a few steps back so that he wasn't invading his personal space. "Ummmm, I would rather not, I have to go to the Pokemon Centre."

"Oh I can show you where it is." The old man said, nodding as he grabbed Hamish's right arm.

"I know where it is. There are signs that are pointing to it, in fact you are standing five metres away from one. I don't need you." Hamish then broke the old man's grip, and pushed him away before he started to walk away.

"WAIT, YOU WON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE GOING!"

Hamish looked behind him, and saw the old man was running after him. "Crazy git." Hamish started to run as well, occasionally looking behind him to see the old man in hot pursuit. Hamish kept running, he was not athletic in the slightest and after a very short amount of time his body was screaming at him to stop, but he kept going. Because that man was still following him and something about him just seemed suspicious.

Hamish eventually made it to the Pokemon Centre. The second he saw the White and Red Pokemon Centre he checked over his shoulder, and just as predicted the man was still running after him. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE GOING! I CAN SHOW YOU THE SIGHTS! STOP!" The old man's screams only motivated Hamish even more to keep running, and he picked up the pace, which was hard since he was trying his hardest not to shake his barely conscious Chikorita too much.

Hamish quickly entered the Pokemon Centre, slipping in through the moving glass doors. Now Hamish was a guy who was used to having people looking at him, but he had never seen as many heads turn as he did when he entered the crowded Pokemon Centre. He didn't blame any of the people either, because he could just imagine how ridiculous he looked. He was a rather short guy with demonic looking eyes, in a bucket hat, sweating badly with an injured Pokemon in his arms who had just run into a packed building. Hamish ignored the stares and looked behind him, the old man had decided to finally give up and torment someone else, which was the most relieved Hamish had ever been in a very long time. Hamish sighed, wiped some sweat off of his brow and waited until he had stopped panting a bit and walked over towards the counter, where a few attractive looking girls were serving people.

"How may I help you today sir?" The girl behind the counter spoke in the sort of manner Hamish was used to hearing from service people. It started of cheery but got... somewhat cautious sounding half way through when they noticed his hair colour, eye colour or both.

Hamish put his Chikorita onto the counter before he reached to his belt and pulled three Pokeballs from it. He placed those next to his Pokemon and grunted "Heal them."

The lady nodded, grabbing them before handing Hamish a buzzer. "When it goes off it means your Pokemon are done."

Hamish nodded as he grabbed the black buzzer. It was very similar to the sort that restaurants hand out when you are waiting for your order. That thought put a horrible thought into Hamish's head, so he asked "Ummmmmm just curious, you aren't going to cook my Pokemon are you?" Hamish was starting to think he may have accidentally entered some weird Pokemon restaurant, where you bring the food.

The service girl laughed and said "Very funny sir, you can go take a seat now." Hamish just nodded and walked away. That response really didn't answer his question at all.

* * *

After a few minutes, the buzzer went off. To Hamish's joy his Pokemon were very much uncooked... that or they were cooked very poorly. Hamish moved himself over to a nice little area near the bottom left corner of the Pokemon Centre and parked himself there as he took his hat off. He put his golden ball back on his belt, and casually dropped his other two Pokeballs onto the ground which released his Chikorita and Phanpy. He didn't release his Magikarp because... well it was a fish what the hell could it do? Once they were released the two loudly cried out their names, which would have attracted a lot of attention, if it weren't for the fact that so many Pokemon were making similar cries that you could barely tell them apart. It sounded like he was in the middle of some uber huge petting zoo. It was basically a void of noise.

Once the two Pokemon were released, Phanpy started to loudly blow into its trunk before it began to ram into one of those 'booth chair/desk' things repeatedly, much to the dismay of the people and Pokemon sitting in it. Whilst Phanpy did this Chikorita yawned and fell asleep on Hamish's lap. Hamish looked at it as it rested, and sighed. That Pokemon looked so cute in this state, he didn't have the heart to wake the sleeping Pokemon up. "Great, now I am stuck here until she wakes up."

* * *

As Hamish was sitting there, he noticed someone looking at him from the corner of his eye. That was very normal, again he had the whole eye thing, and his hair was naturally green tinted. But what was interesting was what the girl looked like. She had blue hair, like light blue hair. Her hair was in a twin ponytail sort of style and she was wearing a red shirt with yellow and black biker shorts. If that girl was staring at him because he looked weird, she is a massive hypocrite. Anyway at least his hair was naturally coloured, unlike that girl's whose hair he was sure was dyed. Hamish sighed, and looked down at his sleeping Pokemon, he really needed to pee but that Chikorita looked like it wasn't waking up anytime soon, so he was stuck there.

* * *

Hamish eventually decided to spend the night renting out one of the rooms at the Pokemon Centre, mainly because it took another 2 hours for his Chikorita to finally wake up. Needless to say his bladder was at bursting point by then, and very much enjoyed his pee.

Once the night had passed, Hamish was standing outside in front the sliding glass doors of the Pokemon Centre, cracking his fingers. "Right then, time to get rid of this egg then." That egg was rather heavy and was clogging his bag up ridiculously. Hamish didn't have anything to carry yet, but he would prefer the space regardless. Besides he was worried it could hurt his back.

Due to the small size of the town that was previously described as dinky, after a short bus trip and a bit of walking Hamish was at the exit of Cherrygrove before an hour had passed. He put his hands in his pockets and left the small city. Hamish was pleasantly surprised that he didn't see another stupid tourism sort of sign as he exited Cherrygrove, which made him smile. However that smile disappeared when he heard an unfamiliar female's voice call to him. "Hello there."

Hamish looked in front of him, and his eyes twitched. A girl was talking to him, in fact it was the girl that was looking at him earlier, with the stupid blue hair. Hamish automatically assumed she was going to say something about his hair or eyes, and was preparing a blue hair based retort. "Hello." Hamish said in an insular sounding voice.

"Well you aren't a friendly character are ya? Is that the tone of voice ya normally use when you introduce yourself huh, or do ya have a problem with me or something?"

Hamish flinched when he heard her speak. Needless to say, he wasn't a fan of the accent she had, which sounded like it came from one of the regions to the South of the continent. He was also not a fan of saying 'ya' instead of 'your', so it was needless to say this mystery girl didn't exactly give him the best first impression. "Do you always talk like that? Or are you just trying to annoy me on purpose?"

The girl frowned and crossed her arms. "Hey who the hell cares how I sound?"

"I do." Hamish replied. "It makes you sound stupid."

"Yeah... well your eyes look stupid."

Hamish rolled those 'stupid' looking eyes. "Yeah well, at least I don't voluntarily sound and act stupid. Actually yeah if we are talking about things that look stupid, dying your hair blue has to be up there."

"I didn't dye my bloody hair! This is natural you wanker!"

"Oh yeah, blue looks so natural."

"Well so does green."

Hamish paused, and nodded his head. "Hey it isn't all green... but I guess you are right."

"So, is your hair dyed?" The girl asked.

Hamish shook his head "Yeah no, this is natural." He paused and sighed before continuing with "So what is your name and why have you been following me? Yes I noticed you and your blue hair yesterday staring at me."

The girl nodded and smiled before she offered her hand in a handshake way "Well, my names Crystal. What's yours?"

Hamish looked at her hand as he stretched his out and shook hers and decided not to bring up how stupid her name sounded. "My name is Hamish." he said before he let go of her hand and moved his hand back. "Soooooo... why were you following me?"

"Simple, because you are a rookie trainer."

Hamish paused for a few seconds and tried to work out the meaning of that, but only one very improbable answer was in his head. "Is this some kind of weird sex thing?"

The girl paused for a little, before she started laughing so hard she struggled to maintain her balance. "Wholly fuck that was good." She said after she calmed down a little.

Hamish didn't mean to be that funny, and that laughter wasn't technically a no. It was a 99% chance that was a no, but it wasn't confirmed. "So, why are you following me here then?"

"Because, I have decided to mentor you."

Hamish looked at her sceptically and asked "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

"So, why are you following me again?"

"I told ya, cause I wanna to teach someone."

Hamish sighed as he looked at the blue haired girl walking next to him. "You have told me that already, and that literally explains nothing. It doesn't explain why you want to mentor someone, nor does it explain why you chose to follow me of all people. It also doesn't even explain why you don't know what the phrase 'no I don't want you to mentor me now stop following me'."

Crystal giggled and said "I want to cause I want to. I am an experienced trainer that... well feels like passing stuff down to the younger generations. I chose ya because you looked interesting. And I am not takin no for an answer."

Hamish was going to ask what she meant by 'interesting', but realized what she meant quickly, the hair and the eyes. He also thought she needed to stop talking like she was some veteran Pokemon trainer, she was probably what... three years older than him at the most, and that was pushing it. Unless of course she had some ridiculously good skin product that she used to make her look like 15 years younger. Once again Hamish's mind went back to the 'maybe this is a sex thing' school of thought, but shook it out of his mind again. "I really don't have a choice in this do I?"

"Nope."

Hamish nodded, and just decided to roll with it. He didn't know this girl, but he had already made the assumption that she was one of those people that didn't have a personality at all and was trying to find 'gimmicks' to make it seem like she had one, and she most likely switched these gimmicks from week to week when she got bored of them. She was probably a hippie last week, and next week she might be a goth, who knows? To give a real world example, Hamish assumed that Crystal was like one of those girls in high school who suddenly 'comes out' as a lesbian, talks about how much of a lesbian they are to seem interesting. But after a month they have dropped the charade and are back to being another typical random human with no personality in the slightest. Long story short, Hamish was very sceptical that this girl was actually a veteran Pokemon trainer, based mainly on her age and the fact that she didn't have the sort of demeanour that skilled Pokemon trainers had. It is hard to explain, but it was like you could tell if someone is a talented trainer just by looking at them, and this girl didn't give off that aura. Hamish was also very sure that she was doing this for some stupid reason she wasn't telling, which he thought was the whole 'making up for a personality thing' as previously explained. Therefore he knew in his mind that she would get bored of this thing and leave him alone pretty soon. There was no downside because, worst case scenario he has to put up with her for a few weeks, best case scenario is she was telling the truth and he could actually learn something. There was no way he could lose from this. "Whatever then." Hamish muttered.

Crystal smiled a smile of victory and asked "Right, so where the hell are you going?"

"Some place up the road owned by some guy called Mr. Pokemon. And speaking of horrible names, Mr. Pokemon is a horrible name."

"What's wrong with that name? Mr. Pokemon isn't as shit as some of the other names I have heard."

Hamish shuddered when he heard that swear word, he wasn't a fan of them, which was just another speech pattern Crystal did that annoyed him. before he asked "Well, what is the worst name you have heard?"

"Well, I know some guy called Gold." Crystal said, in a tone of voice that seemed... weirdly hostile.

Hamish nodded, weirdly enough he had heard that name before, but he couldn't remember where. "Yeah, Gold is a pretty lame name, and it is worse than being called Crystal. Because you could at least shorten your name to Kris or something and make it a normal... owwww." Hamish stopped speaking after he was slapped across the face by Crystal, who started glaring at him. He put his hand over the hand shaped mark on his face and loudly shouted "What the hell was that for?"

Crystal crossed her arms and said "The name's not Kris, it is Crystal got it!"

Hamish flinched at her sudden outburst, he had no idea why she reacted this way, and if he was honest he didn't want to know either. He but he didn't even call her Kris! "Yeah, okay I get it." He said softly, like he was speaking to an angry sort of animal. "Just calm down and maybe give me a warning before you slap me next time okay?" Crystal nodded, but continued to glare at him. Hamish wondered if this was a woman thing... yeah Hamish didn't interact with many women, or just many people at all really.

* * *

After walking for three hours, the two had started to talk again. Eventually the two reached a rustic old looking house, found after taking a bit of a detour to the right. "So is this the damn place then?" Crystal asked.

"No, we just went out of our way to go here to look at the house, Mr. Pokemon's place is back in Cherrygrove." Hamish's voice was rich with sarcasm.

Crystal frowned at him and said "Piss off with that crap."

"Well, if you give me a stupid question I will give you a stupid answer."

Crystal paused "You really don't normally talk to people do you?"

Hamish decided not to bother answering that, and just threw his back onto the ground and reached into it, pulling the small Pokemon egg from his bag and handed it to Crystal. As he slipped the bag back onto his back he took it from Crystal and said "Let's deliver this junk."

"Why are ya delivering an egg?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know why. If you want to know ask Professor Elm."

Crystal paused for a few seconds, with a surprised look on her face. "Wait what the hell? You know Professor Elm?"

Hamish nodded slowly "Yeah, is that anything to write home about?"

"Professor Elm is a famous Pokemon researcher, he has done like so much work in the field of Pokemon Breeding and Abilities. It is just ridiculous how much he has done. Heck the Pokemon he gives out have incredible abilities that are nothing like their natural ones and he adds special moves to them via breeding."

"Wait a minute, what the hell are you talking about with abilities and breeding moves? And... well the image that comes into my mind about 'breeding moves' is worrying." Hamish said.

Crystal laughed and said "No, breeding moves are special moves that a Pokemon learns if their parents are special kinds of Pokemon with that move. That is the easiest way I can explain that. As for abilities, well every Pokemon has at least one ability, and that ability is like a passive effect sort of thing. If ya have a Pokedex it should tell ya the one your Pokemon has."

Hamish shrugged and quickly grabbed one of the Pokeballs on his belts and threw it onto the ground, releasing his small Chikorita onto the ground. "Chiko" it cried out as Hamish grabbed his Pokedex and pointed it at her. "So according to this thing my Chikorita has the ability Leaf Guard, but it usually has Overgrow. Huh."

Crystal nodded and went "Yeah, now I am sure you can look up that stuff soon, but we have been standing outside this stranger's house like bloody knobs for a few minutes so we should probably sort that out."

Hamish was getting more and more used to Crystal's swearing, mainly because of how frequently she was dropping these swears. "Good point." He said, tucking his Pokedex into his pocket, allowing his Chikorita to stretch its legs out a little. Hamish held the egg tightly as he knocked onto the door of the house.

After a few knocks the door was answered by and old looking man in a suite with a walking stick. "Hello there?" He asked, looking at Hamish's eyes with a worried look on his face.

"Are you Mr. Pokemon?" Hamish asked.

The old man nodded cautiously and asked "Yes, who are you?"

"A glorified delivery boy for Professor Elm, now take this egg." Hamish handed the egg to the man.

The man looked a little confused, before something in his brain seemed to switch on and he realized what was happening. "Oh... well thanks then."

Hamish was going to ask if there was anything else the guy needed, but he slammed the door in Hamish's face. "Rude." he said sounding shocked.

"Rude, kinda like how you were speaking to him." Crystal replied, crossing her arms and smirking.

"What, I was speaking how I normally speak, wasn't I?"

"Wow." Crystal muttered. "Speaks volumes."

Hamish was going to ask her what she meant by that, before he heard his Pokegear ring in his pocket. He picked the phone up and saw Professor Elm was calling him. He wasn't sure how he got his number but he didn't think about it too much. "Hello Professor, I delivered the egg." Hamish said as he answered the call.

"HAMISH, G-GET OVER HE-HERE QUICK! I... I J-JUST GOT R-ROBBED!" The voice on the other end replied, sounding incredibly scared.

Hamish's face became deadly serious, he imagined the timid, scared and nervous Professor Elm being robbed, and that made him... well let's just say nettled. "I'll get there." He closed his phone and slid it into his pocket before he picked his Chikorita up in his arms and started to walk off quickly.

Crystal could only hear Hamish's responses, and when he started walking ran up next to him and asked "What's happened?"

"Someone robbed Professor Elm." Hamish replied.

"Crap" Crystal said nodding.

* * *

Thanks to the fast speeds the two were going at they made it to Cherrygrove City after only about an hour and a half. The two were going pretty damn quickly, like they were characters in a videogame with an infinite stamina bar. Unfortunately they weren't like that, and by the time they made it to the exit of Cherrygrove they were at their physical limit. Hamish collapsed onto the ground in a hot, sweaty mess... which sounds a lot more sexual than intended. Crystal wasn't in a much better position, and sat onto the ground right next to him. "Hey Hamish... I think... we need... a break. You look... buggered" She spat out between heavy pants.

"Really? What was your... first impression?" Hamish asked between pants, struggling to maintain his tone of sarcasm. Hamish's Chikorita (who was in his arms until she crawled out after he collapsed) licked Hamish's cheek and cried out "Chikor Chik."

"Shit... that... Chikorita of yours... is pretty cute." Crystal said panting loudly. Hamish nodded, he wanted to chastise that swear word but was too tired to even speak properly.

"Well well, don't you two look pathetic lying around on the pavement like common bums?"

Hamish and Crystal both looked up, and saw the origin of that little taunt. It was a kid, who looked only about 16. He had long bright red flowing hair that covered his ears and the back of his neck. He was wearing long purple trousers and was wearing a dark blue coat with red fabric around the edges. Whilst the kid looked about 16, the way he was standing there and looking at the two, it felt like he was much older. It was also pretty obvious that he was rich, mainly because he had that 'rich brat' aura about him. "Fuck off mate." Crystal said, glaring at the kid. Hamish couldn't have really put that better himself.

"Charming." The kid said, his nose turned up at the two and was angrily staring at them.

Hamish and Crystal picked themselves off of the ground and glared at the kid. They had both managed to stop panting so hard, but they were glaring at him now. "Well, you are rude. Anyway if we are so repulsive or pathetic or whatever to you then just keep walking, us plebs have somewhere to be."

The redhead shook his head "Shut up, but at least you know your place calling yourself a pleb." Hamish couldn't believe how... well cheesy and awful he sounded saying stuff like that.

"Alright, screw this dick!" Crystal said. Hamish nodded and bent over to pick his Chikorita up into his arms before the two started to walk away slowly. However the boy moved so that he was in front of them and shook his head. "What the hell do ya want now?"

Hamish was surprised Crystal didn't swear just then... well she kinda did if you count hell as a swear word, but if you do you are just wrong. "Yeah kid, what are you doing?"

"As much as I would want you plebs to get out of my sight, I am afraid that I can't let you go anywhere Hamish." The kid said smiling.

Hamish and Crystal looked at each other cautiously. "Okay, how do you know my name?"

"Maybe he is your first stalker Hamish?"

"A 16 year old red head as a stalker huh? For some reason that doesn't exactly sound like either a plausible or a wanted explanation for this kid and his actions if I am honest." The two were talking like the kid wasn't even there, which they could both tell was annoying him a lot.

"SHUT UP MORONS!" He snapped.

"At least we have souls." Crystal whispered to herself, quietly enough for Hamish to hear but not the red head.

"Whatever kid. Just tell me what is your name, how the hell do you know my name and why are you annoying us?" Hamish asked.

The red head giggled a little and as he smirked. "That is the smartest thing you have said all day. My name is Silver and..." The kid frowned as he heard Hamish giggling incredibly loudly "Do you mind."

Hamish wiped tears from his eyes as he controlled himself. "Yeah I am sorry. It is just that... well I had to deliver a package to someone called Mr. Pokemon, which is a ridiculous name. Then on the way there I met Crystal, which is another silly name." Hamish nodded towards the girl standing next to him before he continued speaking. "Then as we were walking she mentioned someone called Gold, and even more ridiculous name. And now here we are, being confronted by a man named Silver, which overpowers them all. And that is has broken me, these names are all ridiculous." Hamish started giggling a little again when he finished speaking.

Silver waited a little until Hamish finished giggling. "Are you done yet?"

Hamish nodded, wiping another tear from his eye. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay... Anyway. I know your name because I got it from Professor Elm's computer, right about the same time I got this." Silver reached into his pocket and pulled a Pokeball out of it, before he dropped it onto the ground, and released a small blue crocodile. Hamish remembered it as the Totodile that he saw in Professor Elm's lab and he couldn't help but notice the Pokeball in question had a water drop mark on it.

It took a few seconds for what that meant to click into Hamish's mind, however when it did his eyes opened wide in shock. "Wait a minute, you..."

Silver smiled and said "He has probably told you by now hasn't he? Well you are thinking is very correct, I stole that Totodile from Professor Elm."

Hamish glared at the kid and muttered "Rude."


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't suppose you would be willing to just hand me that Totodile would you?" Hamish asked, sounding nervous. Silver just started laughing, which Hamish interpreted as a resounding 'NO'.

"Why the shit are ya coming to us and bragging about stealing shit you prick?" Crystal was getting and sounding very annoyed, whether it was due mostly to the fact that Silver was bragging about stealing, or just the way he was acting we won't know. But she looked as angry as she did when she slapped Hamish….. except this time the anger was valid.

Silver looked at her condescendingly "How dare you speak to me like that you swine!"

"Piss off mate." Crystal said harshly, before spitting in the face of Silver.

Silver looked shocked, as he slowly wiped the spit off of his face with his hand. He held the spit covered hand in front of him and shuddered. "GET THAT WOMAN UNDER CONTROL." he shouted at Hamish.

"How the hell am I supposed to control her? I don't own her, heck I barely know her. Just avoid insulting her if you don't want to be spat at. It isn't a hard concept." Crystal was glaring at Silver as Hamish spoke.

Silver seemed to have gone pale, like the spit was making him ill or something. He wiped it on his expensive clothing and shook his head in order to recover himself. Hamish thought it was safe to assume that this wasn't going how he planned it to, considering that whole 'confident upper class rouge' shtick he seemed to be going for when he first confronted them. Silver looked back at Hamish and started glaring at him, trying his hardest to reclaim the aura he had when they first met. "Hamish, I am here for one reason and that is to take that Chikorita standing next to you." Silver pointed at Hamish's Chikorita, so Chikorita cried out "Chiko?" in a confused sounding manner.

"Wait what?" Hamish asked, sounding just as confused as his Chikorita did.

"Are you too stupid to understand simple phrases?" Silver spat out.

"No you spastic! I meant elaborate. Why the hell do you want to take my Pokemon?" Hamish said, getting audibly angry before he stepped in front of his Chikorita.

"Because, it is simply wasted on a pleb like you. Now hand it over!"

Hamish closed his eyes and began to calm himself a little as he breathed in and out slowly. He could have kept getting worked up over this guy, but that wouldn't help. He thought he needed to be calm. He hated people that got incredibly and/or irrationally angry, it was just pointless in a lot of situations. Crystal however obviously didn't share this viewpoint, and was basically red with anger as she shouted "HAMISH, FUCK THIS GUY UP!"

Hamish turned to face her and asked "You know, you should probably do this since you are the 'master trainer' or whatever you called yourself."

Crystal shook her head "I can't fight your battles for ya! You have to learn. Stop bein a pansy, if it gets bad I will back you up. Got it!"

Hamish sighed, that was a huge cop out explanation. But as much of a cop out as it was, it did make sense. "Whatever then." Hamish moved his hands down to his belt and grabbed the Pokeball resting next to his golden one. He threw it from his left hand to his right and the second he did that he threw it onto the ground in front of Silver, releasing his Phanpy who blew into his horn loudly as it was summoned. Hamish picked his Chikorita up as he said "If you really want to battle, then let's go."

Silver nodded, despite knowing full well that Crystal was going to intervene he seemed still confident about his victory. "Seriously? You think that because some angry blue haired lady has promised to help you that you have a chance to win? Hilarious." He started giggling a little as he looked condescendingly at Hamish's Phanpy. "There is no way you can beat me, trust me."

"I would battle you even if Crystal wasn't here. I am taking that Totodile back by the way." Hamish looked at the Totodile, it was jumping around happily but the second it noticed Hamish staring at him the Totodile glared at him and growled. Hamish assumed that was because of the... somewhat rude comments he gave to the thing when he decided not to choose it as his starting Pokemon. "Whatever. Can we just get on with this please?"

"You will regret saying that." Silver said sounding smug.

"Not as much as I would regret continuing this conversation with you Mr. Red Head Robbin Hood." Hamish muttered.

"Yeah, mess up that loser's shit!" Crystal cried out randomly. Hamish shivered again at the swear word, but just nodded. Hamish stretched a little, despite still holding Chikorita. This was his first battle ever, he felt a lot like he did when he first fought Phanpy but this time it was like there were butterflies in his stomach. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down and started thinking about what he was going to do. He felt like a rich fat kid in a candy store, he knew what he had to do but not where or how to actually start.

It was as he was thinking about what to do when Silver pointed at Phanpy and said "Water Gun!" His Totodile jumped into the air and shot a powerful jet of water from its mouth towards the ground type elephant, which knocked Phanpy backwards and caused it to suffer a high amount of damage due to the type advantage water has over ground.

"Hey, I wasn't ready. What the hell man?"

"Why would I wait for you to get ready? What do you think I am?"

"A prat." Hamish looked back at his Phanpy, and saw it picking itself back up. Hamish clapped a few times and said "Good boy Phanpy. Ready to take this guy?"

His Phanpy nodded and cried out its name, but was interrupted by Silver once again saying "Totodile, Water Gun." And once again a torrent of water was shot out and hit the Phanpy, which Hamish appreciated when he thought back on this would be rather comical from an outsider's perspective. Problem was, he wasn't an outsider. It was his Phanpy that he was watching fall to the ground, with its eyes closed, completely unconscious.

Silver was laughing in the background as Hamish's Chikorita tried to comfort him by licking his face again. Hamish however just stood there, staring at Phanpy in horror. "Ya really don't know what you're bloody doing do ya?" Crystal muttered from his side.

Hamish turned to her and his face become a lot angrier looking as he glared at her "What was your first hint?" He asked, venom in his voice.

"Probably when ya complained to the little shit about how he wasn't being fair." Crystal replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Hamish wanted to explode and shout, but he swallowed his anger, closed his eyes and counted to three. Once he finished he felt the anger leave him, which was much better. Now that he was calm, he placed his Chikorita down by his feet and returned his Phanpy. "Sorry for being so lousy Phanpy." He muttered to his ball, he didn't think an unconscious Pokemon that was in a Pokeball would be able to hear him, but he felt like doing it anyway. After he put the Pokeball onto his belt he pulled his Pokedex out from his pocket. He needed to be ready to act immediately, so he thought he should probably know about the thing he was going to fight was, especially considering it seemed to have a bit of a... quarrel with him. He scanned the energetic, small crocodile looking Pokemon with his Pokedex and it replied " _Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokemon._ _Despite its small body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While it may think it is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough strength to cause serious injury._ " Hamish read the info on the screen and closed his red coloured device and slipped it back into his pocket.

"You done?" Silver said, who had recovered from his fit of laughter and was now tapping his foot against the ground with his arms crossed.

"Yeah." Hamish said.

"Good, so will you please stop wasting both of our time? I don't want this to take any longer than it has to."

Hamish felt like pointing out that this kid sounded like a supervillain on a Saturday morning cartoon. But he had to agree with him, he wanted this done as soon as possible, mainly so he could get away from this brat and hand the professor back his stuff. "Alright Chikorita, let's not get embarrassed like before! Use Vine Whip!" Chikorita extended vines from its neck and swung them towards the Totodile.

Totodile jumped around a few times, swinging and jumping between and away from the vines. "Totodile, Water Gun!" When Totodile had managed to jump far enough so that it had some free seconds, it shot a large jet of water at Chikorita. However unlike Phanpy who was weak to water attacks, Chikorita was resistant, and just took the water blast head on without so much as flinching and kept swinging.

"Yeah, what now bitch?" Crystal cried out sounding excited.

Hamish paused to look at her, either this lady was very excitable or her facade of being a veteran trainer was falling very quickly. Hamish shook his head, he needed to stay focused on what was happening since he was in a commanding position, thank god for type advantages. "Alright then, Chikorita let's finish this battle off already with a Razor Leaf!" Chikorita nodded and as it maintained its vine based attack it began to swing the leaf on its head around a few times before a large storm of leaves rose out of it and fired off towards Totodile. Hamish smirked, there was no way Totodile was going to be able to dodge that and the vines at the same time.

"Return Totodile!" Hamish heard Silver's voice interrupt his thoughts of victory before he saw the Totodile be covered in white light and absorbed back into its ball, just before it would have been hit by either a few of Chikorita's vines or razor sharp leaves.

Hamish looked confused as Silver threw his ball into the air and caught it again, smirking insufferably. "WAIT WHAT? RUDE!" Hamish shouted loudly. He pointed at Silver and said "What the hell? Is that even legal."

"Not in gym battles, and in regular battles that stuff is frowned upon but this noodly twat can in fact do that." Crystal said, almost growling as she demonstrated just one of the many sweary names she could give people that she had stored in her mind.

Hamish nodded, so technically this meant that he couldn't touch the douche's Pokemon, which was going to be a problem. He watched as Silver dropped his Totodile's ball onto the ground and released it before he began boasting "Well, now do you finally realize you pathetic adversary? There is no way you can beat me."

This was not a good position for Hamish, and he knew that all too well. He weighed up his options, and decided on something. He shuffled over to Crystal and whispered "Are you sick of this loser." Crystal just nodded, she was at least aware of how loud her voice usually was which Hamish appreciated. "Then let's just get out of here and leg it. I have recovered from that previous run. If you have we should be good to go." Crystal gave him the thumbs up, and Hamish shuffled back to his previous position and put a determined looking smile on his face. Hamish knew he was going to feel dirty about not getting the Totodile back, but seriously hanging around here listening to this idiot was not what he wanted to be doing today, especially since it risked him losing his Chikorita.

"Oh, were you discussing a little strategy with that loud girl over there. Well I bet it will totally work, I am so scared." His voice was lathered with sarcasm, and sounded very condescending which really wasn't out of the norm for him.

"Yeah, we did. And now it is time to demonstrate our little plan." Hamish cracked his knuckles, and waited a few long seconds. "Alright let's go!" He quickly blurted out before he scooped Chikorita up and started running as fast as he could. He looked to his left to see Crystal next to him, running as fast as they could away from Silver and out of Cherrygrove City.

Silver just stood there looking at them. "CHEATERS! STOP RUNNING YOU MICE!" He shouted at the two of them as loud as he could, so loud that passersby all turned to look at him. So not only did this kid not understand hypocrisy, but also didn't understand how not to make yourself look crazy.


End file.
